hiamecolafandomcom-20200215-history
Tankuu
"So, do you want to be candy, cookie, candy, pudding, candy, cookie, or pudding when I eat your ass?" Tankuu is Hia's counter part on Hiameball Q. One of the major differences is Tankuu with become serious and smart at any little provoke. Bio Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Hiameball Q, Tankuu is often playful and childish, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game. In battle he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. Apearance He look alot like Hia, except his hat is backwards. He is pink with a diaper and a Majin symbol on his blue/white hat. Super Sayian Super1.jpg|Tankuu's Super Sayian Super2.jpg|Tankuu's Super Sayian 2 Super3.jpg|Tankuu's Super Sayian 3 Super4.jpg|Tankuu's Super Sayian 4 ImagesCAPWYUC2.jpg|Tankuu in Great Ape form Super Sayian 1 In Super Sayian 1, Tankuu gets blonde spiky hair and gets more powerfull. After he becomes reborn (episode 1,'' Tankuu Reborn''), he is first show using Super Sayian when he is challangened by Gob. It is strong enough to kill him in one blast, but he ever uses it again after he becomes a Super Sayian 2. Super Sayian 2 In Super Sayian 2, Tankuu gets blonde spiky hair, electric wave current, and gets more powerfull. After he fights Meeku (episode 9,'' Tankuu's Next Leve;), he is first show using Super Sayian 2. He ever uses it again after he becomes a Super Sayian 3. Super Sayian 3 In Super Sayian 3, Tankuu gets longer, blonde spiky hair and gets more powerfull. After he becomes a Q eater (episode 47, Spiky :D''), he is first show using Super Sayian 3 when Meeku dies. It is strong enough to kill Cellphor in one blast, but he ever uses it again after he becomes a Super Sayian 4. Super Sayian 4 In Super Sayian 4, Tankuu gets long, black spiky hair, red fur and gets more powerfull. After he fights baby (episode 47,'' Spiky :D''), he is first show using Super Sayian 4 he eats a golden piece of candy. It is strong enough to blow away an entire state. Great Ape After he looks at the moon, he changes into a Great Ape. Great Apes are just large and powerful, without any special abilities; they just rampaged about destroying anything in their way. They did, however, share the same weakness as a regular Saiyan in that they can be rendered powerless if their tail was squeezed tightly enough. Absorbtions Tankuu (Meeku absorbed) When he absorbs Meeku, he gets the Kame School outfit, a nose, and 6 times more powerfull. He can also user all of Meeku's moves. This also adds improvment to his body shape, making him buffer like Meeku. Even though he absorbs him, he keeps all his memorys. He is still very childish. He also likes ramen more than candy now. Tankuu (Meeku, and Pickanose absorbed) When he absorbs Pickanose, he gets the Picking Wrappings, and 20 times more powerfull. He can also user all of Meeku and Pickanose's moves. This also adds improvment to his brains, making him smarter like Pickanose. Even though he absorbs him, he keeps all his memorys. He is still very childish. He also likes slugs more than candy now. As a joke, the creaters left a nose off this one because he absorbed Pickanose, because he had "nose" in his name. Tankuu (Meeku, Pickanose, and Antida absorbed) When he absorbs Antida, he gets the Body Armor, a nose, and 100 times more powerfull. He can also user all of Meeku, Pickanose, and Antida's moves. This also adds improvment to his power level, making him stronger like Antida. Even though he absorbs him, he keeps all his memorys. He is still very childish. He also likes killing more than candy now. Techniques and special abilities Normal ;Ki Blast Ki Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Regeneration is an ability that allows its user to replace limbs lost in battle and recover from similar severe damage. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha. ; ;Flame Shower Breath ;First, the user inhales a huge amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. ; Angry Explosion ;Charges a vibrating pink energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and shouts. ; Tankuu (Meeku absorbed) *Kamehameha *Dragon Fist *Butt Bang Tankuu (Meeku, and Pickanose absorbed) *Special Beam Canon *Masenko *Pick Nose Tankuu (Meeku, Pickanose, and Antida absorbed) *Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack *Final F**k